


flowers and roses

by taradidli



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Beautiful, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Haikyuu - Freeform, Heartwarming, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Smut, Wonderful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28395996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taradidli/pseuds/taradidli
Summary: your basic kageyama x hinata ficall other ships are there if you blink ;)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio/Hinata Shouyou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 10
Collections: Haikyuu





	flowers and roses

**Author's Note:**

> plz dont be harsh this is my first fic :D

just youre average day at karasuno

Ronald moaned as Miku inserted her hot pink girthy strap into his awaiting hole. Five hours earlier, while ronald was sitting in class, his mind wandered to the beautiful forbidden ass that was sat in front of him. Jesus’s assless chaps twinkled in the harsh leds of the lecture hall. His cheeks clapped when he walked, as they were horizontal. Jesus sat in the row in front of ronald, next to his prestigious and heavenly blessed girlfriend, hatsune miku. SInce jesus is jesus, and follows the word of god, he is unable to provide for his beautiful girlfriend. ROnald looks upon miku, wishing she would slam that hoagie roll hard into his little pickle jar. Her sausage is just out there for everyone to see, because she created minecraft. She swung it around wildly as her cuckold boyfriend observed in pain. Now you may be wondering why this kind of behavior is allowed in a public boarding school, and well honestly, we are too!  
sawarasenai kimi wa shojo na no  
boku wa yarichin bicchi  
no osu dayo

The End.

this is to add more words this is to add more words lol hi hope you enjoyed this was fun to make hope you liked reading is as i liked making it this is just to add more words to the fic lol YOU got trolled lmao rip you sux hehe hehe he hehehe hehe heh hehhe haha ha ha haha hahah bah ahaha weifb shid lol i hope you dont hate me too much i just really like ronald mc donald i like his juicy insides and miku and jesus' thick assless chaps and wanted to add more this is to add more words this is to add more words lol hi hope you enjoyed this was fun to make hope you liked reading is as i liked making it this is just to add more words to the fic lol YOU got trolled lmao rip you sux hehe hehe he hehehe hehe heh hehhe haha ha ha haha hahah bah ahaha weifb shid lol i hope you dont hate me too much i just really like ronald mc donald i like his juicy insides and miku and jesus' thick assless chaps and wanted to add more this is to add more words this is to add more words lol hi hope you enjoyed this was fun to make hope you liked reading is as i liked making it this is just to add more words to the fic lol YOU got trolled lmao rip you sux hehe hehe he hehehe hehe heh hehhe haha ha ha haha hahah bah ahaha weifb shid lol i hope you dont hate me too much i just really like ronald mc donald i like his juicy insides and miku and jesus' thick assless chaps and wanted to add more this is to add more words this is to add more words lol hi hope you enjoyed this was fun to make hope you liked reading is as i liked making it this is just to add more words to the fic lol YOU got trolled lmao rip you sux hehe hehe he hehehe hehe heh hehhe haha ha ha haha hahah bah ahaha weifb shid lol i hope you dont hate me too much i just really like ronald mc donald i like his juicy insides and miku and jesus' thick assless chaps and wanted to add more this is to add more words this is to add more words lol hi hope you enjoyed this was fun to make hope you liked reading is as i liked making it this is just to add more words to the fic lol YOU got trolled lmao rip you sux hehe hehe he hehehe hehe heh hehhe haha ha ha haha hahah bah ahaha weifb shid lol i hope you dont hate me too much i just really like ronald mc donald i like his juicy insides and miku and jesus' thick assless chaps and wanted to add more this is to add more words this is to add more words lol hi hope you enjoyed this was fun to make hope you liked reading is as i liked making it this is just to add more words to the fic lol YOU got trolled lmao rip you sux hehe hehe he hehehe hehe heh hehhe haha ha ha haha hahah bah ahaha weifb shid lol i hope you dont hate me too much i just really like ronald mc donald i like his juicy insides and miku and jesus' thick assless chaps and wanted to add more this is to add more words this is to add more words lol hi hope you enjoyed this was fun to make hope you liked reading is as i liked making it this is just to add more words to the fic lol YOU got trolled lmao rip you sux hehe hehe he hehehe hehe heh hehhe haha ha ha haha hahah bah ahaha weifb shid lol i hope you dont hate me too much i just really like ronald mc donald i like his juicy insides and miku and jesus' thick assless chaps and wanted to add more this is to add more words this is to add more words lol hi hope you enjoyed this was fun to make hope you liked reading is as i liked making it this is just to add more words to the fic lol YOU got trolled lmao rip you sux hehe hehe he hehehe hehe heh hehhe haha ha ha haha hahah bah ahaha weifb shid lol i hope you dont hate me too much i just really like ronald mc donald i like his juicy insides and miku and jesus' thick assless chaps and wanted to add more this is to add more words this is to add more words lol hi hope you enjoyed this was fun to make hope you liked reading is as i liked making it this is just to add more words to the fic lol YOU got trolled lmao rip you sux hehe hehe he hehehe hehe heh hehhe haha ha ha haha hahah bah ahaha weifb shid lol i hope you dont hate me too much i just really like ronald mc donald i like his juicy insides and miku and jesus' thick assless chaps and wanted to add more this is to add more words this is to add more words lol hi hope you enjoyed this was fun to make hope you liked reading is as i liked making it this is just to add more words to the fic lol YOU got trolled lmao rip you sux hehe hehe he hehehe hehe heh hehhe haha ha ha haha hahah bah ahaha weifb shid lol i hope you dont hate me too much i just really like ronald mc donald i like his juicy insides and miku and jesus' thick assless chaps and wanted to add more this is to add more words this is to add more words lol hi hope you enjoyed this was fun to make hope you liked reading is as i liked making it this is just to add more words to the fic lol YOU got trolled lmao rip you sux hehe hehe he hehehe hehe heh hehhe haha ha ha haha hahah bah ahaha weifb shid lol i hope you dont hate me too much i just really like ronald mc donald i like his juicy insides and miku and jesus' thick assless chaps and wanted to add more this is to add more words this is to add more words lol hi hope you enjoyed this was fun to make hope you liked reading is as i liked making it this is just to add more words to the fic lol YOU got trolled lmao rip you sux hehe hehe he hehehe hehe heh hehhe haha ha ha haha hahah bah ahaha weifb shid lol i hope you dont hate me too much i just really like ronald mc donald i like his juicy insides and miku and jesus' thick assless chaps and wanted to add more this is to add more words this is to add more words lol hi hope you enjoyed this was fun to make hope you liked reading is as i liked making it this is just to add more words to the fic lol YOU got trolled lmao rip you sux hehe hehe he hehehe hehe heh hehhe haha ha ha haha hahah bah ahaha weifb shid lol i hope you dont hate me too much i just really like ronald mc donald i like his juicy insides and miku and jesus' thick assless chaps and wanted to add more this is to add more words this is to add more words lol hi hope you enjoyed this was fun to make hope you liked reading is as i liked making it this is just to add more words to the fic lol YOU got trolled lmao rip you sux hehe hehe he hehehe hehe heh hehhe haha ha ha haha hahah bah ahaha weifb shid lol i hope you dont hate me too much i just really like ronald mc donald i like his juicy insides and miku and jesus' thick assless chaps and wanted to add more this is to add more words this is to add more words lol hi hope you enjoyed this was fun to make hope you liked reading is as i liked making it this is just to add more words to the fic lol YOU got trolled lmao rip you sux hehe hehe he hehehe hehe heh hehhe haha ha ha haha hahah bah ahaha weifb shid lol i hope you dont hate me too much i just really like ronald mc donald i like his juicy insides and miku and jesus' thick assless chaps and wanted to add more this is to add more words this is to add more words lol hi hope you enjoyed this was fun to make hope you liked reading is as i liked making it this is just to add more words to the fic lol YOU got trolled lmao rip you sux hehe hehe he hehehe hehe heh hehhe haha ha ha haha hahah bah ahaha weifb shid lol i hope you dont hate me too much i just really like ronald mc donald i like his juicy insides and miku and jesus' thick assless chaps and wanted to add more this is to add more words this is to add more words lol hi hope you enjoyed this was fun to make hope you liked reading is as i liked making it this is just to add more words to the fic lol YOU got trolled lmao rip you sux hehe hehe he hehehe hehe heh hehhe haha ha ha haha hahah bah ahaha weifb shid lol i hope you dont hate me too much i just really like ronald mc donald i like his juicy insides and miku and jesus' thick assless chaps and wanted to add more this is to add more words this is to add more words lol hi hope you enjoyed this was fun to make hope you liked reading is as i liked making it this is just to add more words to the fic lol YOU got trolled lmao rip you sux hehe hehe he hehehe hehe heh hehhe haha ha ha haha hahah bah ahaha weifb shid lol i hope you dont hate me too much i just really like ronald mc donald i like his juicy insides and miku and jesus' thick assless chaps and wanted to add more this is to add more words this is to add more words lol hi hope you enjoyed this was fun to make hope you liked reading is as i liked making it this is just to add more words to the fic lol YOU got trolled lmao rip you sux hehe hehe he hehehe hehe heh hehhe haha ha ha haha hahah bah ahaha weifb shid lol i hope you dont hate me too much i just really like ronald mc donald i like his juicy insides and miku and jesus' thick assless chaps and wanted to add more


End file.
